


Chocolate Kisses

by ysse_writes



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya and Yukito sitting under a tree...</p><p>Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and situations of "CardCaptor Sakura" are property of CLAMP, Kodansha, TV Tokyo and their local distributors. They have been used without permission, with no mean intent or desire for remuneration. This is merely a fan tribute. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author's notes: Okay, first, ::winces at the title:: sorry about that but I couldn't think of anything else -- I am hopeless at titles. Second, although I know about Yue's existence and have drooled at all his scenes in the second CCS movie, I've only seen up to ep 40 of the TV series and so don't really know anything about that entire situation yet. So, Yue and the circumstances surrounding his existence are largely ignored in this fic, and Yukito and Touya are portrayed as ordinary (the mind boggles,) albeit utterly loveable, teenagers.  
> Warnings: PG -13, shounen ai. Some people may find some parts of this squicky and unsanitary. To those people, I say: Gosh, your lives must be _really_ fun. ;)  
> Please don't archive, forward or use this fic without permission. Please do enjoy and send comments. This is my first CCS fic so please lemme know what you think!

"Admit it," Kinomoto Touya growled as he watched his friend Tsukishiro Yukito wave an enthusiastic goodbye to his sister Kinomoto Sakura and the little Hong Kong brat, Li Shaoran. "You like him."

They had been lazing their Saturday afternoon away in the less populated part of Penguin Park, under the shade of their favorite tree, when Sakura, who seemed to have extrasensory perception where Yukito was concerned, had suddenly shown up with a small bag of chocolates. Predictably, following hot on her heels had come the little Chinese boy, also with an offering, this time in a little box. Like twin dervishes they had lit into each other, jostling each other, vying for Yukito's attention. Then as if receiving some signal from the Kami-sama above, they had left, still bickering noisily, disappearing as quickly as they'd appeared.

"Of course," Yukito grinned. "I know you think he's annoying, To-ya, but he's really very sweet. And he gets the cutest little blush ---"

"No," Touya gritted. "I mean, you _like_  him."

"Nani?" Yukito asked, his head twisting towards his friend so fast that his eyeglasses almost flew off. "Li-kun?" He chuckled at the very idea. "To-ya, are you serious? He's a child. Like Sakura-chan, I might add. Sure, he's cute and adorable, especially, when he stammers and blushes like that, and when he and Sakura-chan try so hard to outdo each other and they ---"

"Make your point, Yuki," Touya interrupted, grumpily.

"I already did," Yukito pointed out. "He's a kid." He looked askance at his friend. Touya was leaning almost indolently against the tree trunk but was frowning quite intensely. "What's gotten into you? It's not like this is the first time he's given me chocolates. Or," he grinned, "that he's the only one who does."

Touya harrumphed inwardly. True, any number of people showed up at all hours presenting all manner of foodstuffs to Yukito. There was just something about the gray-haired, amber-eyed, delicately-built boy that made people want to take care of him and 'put some meat on them bones,' as one waitress in an American-style burger house had put it. He himself was particularly susceptible to that compulsion. It was no coincidence that the majority of the part-time jobs he chose to accept were in restaurants or shops that sold food. They not only exponentially increased the probability that Yukito would show up, but gave him the opportunity to slip his friend -- always with the owner's permission, of course -- a few freebies when he did. (They never minded. Yuki was invariably their best customer.) Still, he thought, watching as Yukito opened the box of chocolates and pop one into his mouth, that didn't make the brat, or his gifts, more palatable.

"Here," Yukito said, offering him the box. "Have some."

"No."

"Just taste," Yukito urged. "They must be imported, I've never tasted anything like them before."

Touya glared. "I am not eating _his_  chocolates," he growled. "They could be poisoned, for all I know. Or he could have doused them with a love potion. I wouldn't put it past the brat."

Yukito didn't even miss a beat as he popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Poison? A love potion?" he asked, chewing thoughtfully. "In that case, To-ya," he added, blinking at his friend and giving him the most innocent of smiles, "you better stay _very_  close to me today."

"Hmm?" Touya asked, distractedly.

"In either case," Yukito continued, still looking thoughtful, "you might need to give me mouth-to-mouth."

Touya was so focused on his grumbling that he almost missed the softly-spoken words. When they registered, his face flamed and his heart rate kicked up to 1000bps. *Whaaa?* He turned to look at his friend, his face resembling a landed carp. Yukito, however, showed no signs of having said anything out of the ordinary. He continued to plow into the box of chocolates, as efficient and relentless as a sperm whale let loose on an ocean of shrimp.

He must've misheard, Touya thought. He sighed, his grumbling loosing some steam, and settled back against the tree trunk.

Having emptied Li's box, Yukito turned to Sakura's bag, his eyes lighting with pleasure at the sight of its contents -- his very favorite chocolates. She must've asked Touya, he thought. Glancing at his friend, he stifled a small chuckle. His friend had recovered from his shock and was now muttering under his breath -- something about Hong Kong brats and flying leaps off Rainbow Bridge.

He grinned to himself. Really, teasing Touya was such fun sometimes. Though, of course, he was always careful not to shock his friend _too_  much. It was just that Touya was so cute -- outwardly all grump and bluster, while underneath he was really so sweet, and kind, and...

Utterly adorable, if somewhat oblivious. And he was always so intense and serious -- he did need an occasional shaking-up.

Yukito took out one of Sakura's chocolates, an uncharacteristic wicked gleam in his eyes. Aware that he was still being watched, he slowly and deliberately brought the piece of chocolate to his mouth. Opening his mouth only slightly, he flicked out the tip of his tongue before taking a delicate nibble on the edges of the perfectly round sphere. He noticed, with supreme satisfaction, that Touya's eyes had become very wide and that his mouth was again hanging open. _**Hmmmm**_ , he thought. Although Touya spent a lot of time and energy feeding him, perhaps he wasn't cognizant of the more... sensual... pleasures of the epicurean experience. Perhaps, he decided, his friend needed a little... taste.

Touya stared transfixed, -- completely bewildered and definitely disturbed -- by Yukito's sudden solemnity, and the strange intensity of his gaze. He knew the contents of the bag were his friend's favorite chocolates, and was aware of just how much his friend liked them. Yuki had, on more than one occasion, extolled their (apparently) many charms. He'd heard Yuki wax poetic about their scent, their flavor, their texture. Yuki had practically shivered in pleasure as he described their richness, their creaminess, the way they positively melted on...

Yuki's tongue.

Touya groaned to himself. With great difficulty, he pulled his mind away from that tongue -- err... _thought_.

However, despite Yuki's professed love for the confection, Touya couldn't remember his friend paying such attention to this or in fact, _any_  piece of food before. Why, Yuki was positively purring, closing his eyes in almost-ecstasy, and making little noises of pleasure in his throat. Touya found that he had to swallow down a lump in his own throat as Yuki finished that piece of chocolate, and delicately licked the tip of his fingers.

 ** _Damn_** , thought Touya. Sakura had wheedled the information regarding Yuki's favorite chocolate from him by promising to take over the duty of washing dishes for a while, but he was starting to believe that he was going to end up owing his sister _big_  for this. He watched the slighter boy sigh, contentedly and deeply, before dipping back into the bag for another piece.

 ** _Damn_** , he thought, again. Fortunately, those particular chocolates were somewhat expensive and he doubted that his sister, with her meager allowance, had been able to afford more than a dozen pieces.

A dozen.

 ** _Damn_**.

Still, he couldn't help but watch as Yukito brought out another piece and considered it thoughtfully. To his surprise, Yuki hand moved towards him.

"Here," Yuki said, bringing the piece of chocolate to Touya's lips. "Have one." Touya could only stare at his friend. "Come on," he coaxed, eyes twinkling. "You know these don't have poison or a love potion." An impish smile graced his usually innocent face. "Should I prove it?"

Touya was completely flummoxed. He watched as Yukito, still holding his eyes with that intense gaze, brought the confection to his own mouth, take a delicate bite and offer the same piece back to him.

The lump in Touya's throat grew, echoing some other... interesting... sensation in his body.

 _ **Oh damn,**_  thought Touya, feeling like a deer caught in some car's headlights. _**Damn damn damn!**_

It was no secret to Touya that he harbored more than platonic feelings for the smaller boy. It had surprised him, that realization of just how much he cared, the feelings of protectiveness, even possessiveness, for he had never felt that way about anyone outside his family before. He was, by nature, a very private person, one who guarded his heart and his loved ones with equal ferocity. His sister was a perfect example. With his mother gone and his father constantly busy with work, it had fallen to him to take care of his sister and he had taken that duty very seriously. When she'd been younger, it had been so easy, keeping her safe, keeping her to himself. Missing both mother and father, she'd clung to him, her fear and dependency bolstered by his shameless bullying and teasing. But cheerful and outgoing by nature, Sakura hadn't remained dependent for long. In fact, it was becoming harder and harder to keep track of her comings and goings.

But Tsukishiro Yukito was another matter entirely. He wasn't family, so perhaps those feelings of protectiveness and possessiveness weren't entirely appropriate. He almost felt guilty at times, knowing that he was monopolizing the cheerful young man. Even more surprising, and perhaps even more inappropriate, he had all sorts of warm and tingly feelings about his friend that perhaps didn't necessarily have anything to do with friendship. There had been times when he'd felt like...  Oh, there had been times. But Yuki's smiling face had always stopped him from acting on any of those urges. There had always been such sweetness on that face, such innocent trust, such unselfconscious affection. He would rather die than betray that trust, or risk losing that affection.

Innocent. Sweet. These were words that came readily to mind when describing his friend. And yet here was Yuki now, holding a piece of chocolate to his lips, as persuasive and as tempting as Eve in the Garden must have been. And was it his imagination, or was there a distinctly different twinkle in his friend's eyes today? A mischievous glint? Some might even say... devilish?

He blinked. _**Is Yuki teasing me? Why, the little...**_

Yuki did enjoy teasing him.

It was easy to think of his friend as laid-back and easygoing, but Touya knew that all that food Yuki prodigiously consumed had to go somewhere. He'd been privy, more so than most, to just how energetic Yuki could be, how decisive and purposeful if the occasion called for it. Touya was beginning to suspect that Yuki thought this was one of those times.

Still unsure of Yuki's intentions, he nevertheless opened his mouth, meeting the soft challenge that he saw lurking behind the innocence of Yuki's smile. Yuki gently placed the confection in, managing to brush Touya's lips,-- just the slightest wisp of a touch -- with his fingers. Touya almost forgot to chew, swallowing convulsively at the electricity that contact produced. More heat rushed through him as Yuki continued to give him that potent look, watching intently as he consumed the piece of chocolate. Then Yukito smiled, that familiar sweet smile.

"Good, huh?" he asked, huskily.

Touya had to nod. _**Hell, yeah.**_  He could just swallowed a cockroach for all he knew, but hell, yeah!

Yukito reached into the bag again and brought out another piece. "I just love these," he announced, unnecessarily, a look of utter rapture transforming his face as he enjoyed the confection. He threw Touya another loaded look. "Want another one?"

Again, Touya could only nod.

This time, he opened his mouth more readily, and as if in reward, the brush on his lips was longer, more lingering, the gaze more fraught with meaning.

 ** _Damn_** , Touya thought again, the only coherent thought he seemed capable of. **_Damn_**.

He realized that something had changed. The light mood, the teasing challenge, -- they had evaporated. There was now an underlying tension, something still unknown hovering, teetering on the edge of either discovery or destruction. It scared the hell out of him. He had always been so careful to be so circumspect.

Touya was simply not the demonstrative type. Even with his sister he could only show his love covertly, with his teasing and little torments, while doing his quiet best to take care of her. It was the same with Yuki. Sharing the details of his life with the young man before him, allowing him to partake of the affections of his beloved sister and father -- that had been the ultimate evidence of his attachment. He knew that Yukito understood that.

Yukito himself, of course, was not so regimented. He showed his affection openly, unselfconsciously, indifferent to the normal rules of custom and prudence. It was entirely possible that he wasn't simply teasing. Perhaps it was another confirmation of affection, of that openness. Perhaps it was simply one more proof of trust.

If so, Touya resolved, he would step up to that challenge. He would prove that he cared as much, that he was as brave.

Without a word, he reached into the bag Yuki held and took out a piece of chocolate. Reciprocating Yuki's earlier actions held it to his friend's lips. Yukito exhibited none of the reluctance Touya had shown, the pink and perfect mouth opening readily to accept his offering. Touya felt his mouth grow dry as soft breath lightly warmed his fingers. Emboldened, he traced the curve of Yuki's cheek with his thumb, his heartbeat accelerating as Yuki leaned into the caress, nuzzling the palm of his hand, smile softening, eyes almost sleepily content.

They took turns feeding each other. The caresses still fleeting, but somehow bolder, the looks between them increasingly more heated. Unconsciously they moved towards each other until their bodies were almost, but not quite, touching. It was both the sweetest and most nerve-racking moment of Touya's life. He had never been more content, he had never wanted more. And he wondered how much more he could take before either grabbing his friend and wrestling him to the ground or collapsing from an aneurysm.

"Oh-uh."

Just having taken a piece of chocolate from the bag, Touya froze at Yuki's sudden anxious murmur. "Yuki?" he asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

Yukito waved the little bag in the air to show it was empty. "That's the last one," he answered, so mournfully that Touya had to chuckle. "That store must sell by weight."

"It's okay," Touya assured his friend, privately hoping it wasn't the consumption of the chocolates that caused the look of disappointment in Yuki's eyes. "You can have it, I don't mind."

"But I already ate all of Li-kun's chocolates," Yukito protested, softly. "You should take that one."

"But it's your turn," he pointed out. _**And my turn to feed you.**_

He held the chocolate to Yuki but Yuki simply pursed his lips at it. "I suppose we could wrestle for it," he murmured, contemplatively.

Touya's face flamed again, remembering his earlier daydream. He'd just opened his mouth, not quite sure what he was going to say, when Yuki reached for the last piece of chocolate. Yuki pinched it between his fingers and broke it in half, then held them to the light to compare them. Then he handed one piece back to Touya and calmly, unthinkingly, popped the remaining half into his mouth.

Touya stared bewilderedly, first at his friend, then down at the mangled piece of chocolate in his hand. Given the sweetness and intimacy of their earlier sharing, Yukito's arbitrary and matter-of-fact allocation, and almost absentminded ingestion, had him at a loss. Had him, in fact, feeling bereft and lost. Not to mention reeling from withdrawal. Yuki, however, seemed oblivious, unaware that anything was amiss.

Sighing, he popped the chocolate half into his mouth and chewed glumly. _**Well**_ , he decided, despondently, _**that's that.**_

He had just swallowed, and was preparing to stand up, when he noted that Yukito was again looking at him very strangely, now with a frown wrinkling his adorable brow. "What?" he asked.

"I think I made a mistake," Yukito answered, still frowning.

Touya's heart fell. He wasn't quite sure what his friend meant but it he was afraid just the same. "What do you mean?"

"I think your half was bigger."

"What?" Touya asked, bewildered. That seemed to be the extent of his vocabulary today, he thought, inanely. 'What' and 'damn.' He almost started when, suddenly, Yukito's arms were around his neck and his friend's face almost touching his.

"I don't think that's fair, do you?" Yukito asked, huskily. "We should share it equally." Then he pressed his mouth to Touya's in a soft, open-mouthed kiss. Touya was too surprised to either respond or protest, especially when Yuki's tongue -- the same tongue that had been driving him insane all afternoon -- positively short-circuited his brain as it shyly entered his mouth and touched his own. Still innocent, Touya thought, still sweet. But oh, so much more.

It was that still undefined 'so much more' that kept Touya immobile, dazzling him with possibilities.

Yukito pulled him closer, his mouth fitting more firmly against his, and Touya knew that he was being relished, like one of Sakura's chocolates. That his friend, the most important person in his life outside of his family, was enjoying him, savoring his scent, flavors and textures. And it looked like Yukito was enjoying him very much indeed.

Yukito, after an eternity of exploration, pulled away slightly, a soft smile on his face. "Sweet," he whispered, answering the unspoken question in Touya's mind. "And very very rich."

For a moment Touya could only stare dazedly at his friend. Not only were his senses overloading from _Yukito's_ scent, flavors and textures, he was still trying to understanding what, exactly, had happened.

But as Yukito kept smiling at him, making no movement to pull away, he was rocked by a realization. Though he had sat, still as a statue, as his friend had offered, reached out, risked; though he had not responded outwardly, either in encouragement or protest, there was no fear in Yukito's eyes. No disappointment. Not even reproof.

He could only marvel at that, at a concept he could only think of as courage. He knew he himself could never have been so brave. And if, by some miracle, he had been, -- if he had said to hell with it and given in to his yearnings and kissed Yuki, -- and if his friend had simply stood still, he would have been devastated, destroyed.

But he knew now that there could never be any question, any possibility of rejection between them. Tsukishiro Yukito was part of his life, owner of his heart just as Sakura and his Father were, just as they would always be. Yuki, it seemed, had understood this far earlier, and far better, than he did. That kiss, it had been a message, or perhaps, simply a reminder.

 ** _I'm here,_**  it said. **_And when you're ready, I'll still be here._**

Finally understanding, Kinomoto Touya was filled with intense, almost unbearable, joy.

He caught Yukito's arms just as they brushed his shoulders, at the precise moment they would have lost contact. "Wait," he whispered, huskily. "Are you sure you got enough?"

For a moment, Yukito seemed startled at his sudden burst into life. Then he smiled, the sweetest, most luminous smile Touya had ever seen -- and Yuki was famous for them -- and shook his head.

Grinning, Touya pulled him back into his arms. Yuki came into them willingly, his arms again encircling Touya's neck, this time tighter, harder. Touya kissed his forehead tenderly, then swooped down to claim Yuki's mouth with as much enthusiasm and passion as his normally recalcitrant personality allowed. His hands moved down Yuki's back, pulling him closer, pressing him more comfortably against his body.

Slowly, no longer afraid but still unwilling to hurt or frighten Yuki, Touya controlled the kiss, subtly changing its angles and pressures, showing him everything he knew a kiss could be.

One kiss blended into another as they taught each other all (and perhaps, together, discovered a few more,) the different ways two mouths could move and fit together. Sweetness turned to heat and back again, innocence into discovery, strength into softness, and friendship unfurled its wings, revealing itself, at last, to be love.

Distantly, Touya thought to himself that there were other places he would like to touch, other flavors and textures he wanted to explore, but for now he was more than content. There would be time, he knew, to learn all those other things, all the secrets still hidden within his complex and multifaceted beloved.

They would have, perhaps, stayed locked together all afternoon, all night, forever, had not something brushed softly against Touya's back, landing with a muted 'plick-plick' somewhere near his posterior.

Pulling away to search for the source of the disturbance, he noted, with fierce self-satisfaction, that it was Yukito's turn to look somewhat dazed. When he had found the cause of the intrusion, he had to grin. "Yuki," he teased. "You seem to have dropped your things." He moved slightly so Yuki could see.

Following his gaze, Yuki finally focused on the crumpled paper box and bag that had previously held Li and Sakura's chocolates. Almost obsessively compulsive about neatness and order, he had held on to the two items till he could dispose of them properly. Somewhere in the course of that last impossibly heated kiss, he had finally lost control and dropped them. Yuki laughed, shaking his head at Touya's smug grin. "Now look what you've done," he scolded, teasingly. "You've turned me into a litterbug."

Touya's smirk deepened. If he had his way, he thought, they'd be doing a lot more than litter. "In that case," he suggested, "maybe we should leave before the Park police come to arrest us."

As if on cue, some bushes rustled, as if some small animal agreed and was already fleeing the scene. Touya whirled at the sound, and was on his feet instantly; ready to defend his friend, his love, and this new and wondrous feeling, from any and all dangers.

Yukito chuckled softly as no terrors materialized. He gathered the 'trash' that had fallen and held out a hand so Touya could help him up.

Grinning again, Touya obliged, enjoying the sight of his usually pristine friend's dishevelment. Yukito's hair was adorably mussed and the top button of his shirt hanging open. His eyeglasses were skewed and slightly foggy.

 ** _Damn_** , thought Touya again, though placing an entirely new inflection on the word. He was feeling all proud and proprietary.

"You know, To-ya," Yukito said, still smiling even as he did his best to brush the dirt from the seat of his pants, "next time we do this we need to find someplace more private."

Touya wouldn't have believed his heart could soar any higher, but it did.

"You're right," he agreed, his tone solemn but his eyes twinkling with merriment. "We're also going to need a _lot_  more chocolate."

The End.

  


 

 

  
  
Copyright Jessi Albano 2001  
September 15, 2001   



End file.
